echoes_of_sorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior Code
The Warrior Code is a list of twenty different rules laid down by their ancestors to help protect each individual cat as well as the entirety of a Clan. History After the death of the leaders of the original Warrior Clans, the four Clans were left in Chaos as they struggled to lead, feed and protect themselves. As Cats fought over leadership of each Clan and the lake, HalfStar joined the Warrior Clans make together as they traveled from the lake to the mountains. After settling into the mountains, HalfStar and the other three leaders changed and added to the Warrior code to make it more 'strict' and to make the Clans a safer place to raise their children. So as a result, they changed the code and had it approved by StarClan The Twenty Codes # Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. # Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. # A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. # Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. # After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. # A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. # No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. # The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. # A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. # The safety of a Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. Protect your Clan, if a cat is fatally injured but your Clan is in danger, your Clan comes first. Risking one will save many. # Only pure blood Cats can be a true part of the Clan. Kittypets, rogues, and loners are forbidden to join a Clan and become a part of one. # Medicine Cats are forbidden to have a relationship with a Cat from another Clan and are forbidden to have kits. # A warrior may not interfere with the decision of their Leader. Breaking The Warrior Code ''This article needs to be edited by a staff member. '' Category:The World